1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a dispensing device, and in particular, a dispensing device for moist towel to dispense moist towel as a single sheet without jamming the dispensing hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional structure of moist towel dispenser has the following drawbacks:
(1) The moist towel cannot be withdrawn as a single sheet but as a stacked of moist towels, and in some cases, the dispensing hole is jammed by the moist towel.
(2) The moist towel may be dropped. This is because the moist towel cannot be retained at the dispensing device after withdrawal.
(3) The moist towels are stuck at the dispensing hole and cannot be pulled up. If a force is applied, the moist towel may be torn off.
(4) The rotating button may cause a jam to the moist towel and this will not allow the moist towels to smoothly move to the slot for dispensing.
In view of the above drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing device for moist towel so that the above drawback can be mitigated.
This invention is related to a dispensing device for moist towel.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a dispensing device for moist towel, wherein moist towel can be withdrawn as single sheet from a container containing a roll of moist towels without jamming the dispensing hole or tearing the towels or dropping off of moist towels.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.